Love Always comes
by Kitty Alvers
Summary: Hey all! I had to write a Lance/Kitty story! So here it is! Please Review! It has a bad word so it's R! Later all!


Disclaimer- I don't own X-men Evolution

Hey all! Sorry for not updating, between dogs, and my grandma passing away, I've been busy. 

Now after seeing "Growing Pains" I was like, I NEED TO WRITE A LANCE KITTY STORY!!!!! COMPUTER COME TO ME!!!! Okay maybe not the last part… *crickets* Moving on…

Warnings: This is a Lance Kitty fic, I repeat Lance and Kitty get together fic! Also as always this great author is giving you, yes you the reader are getting a few does of….JEAN BASHING!!!!

Kitty couldn't believe it! Her, a normal ninth grader…okay not that normal had a date with a football player! Ha forget those losers she dated before! She was now making it big with cute guys! Everyone was surprise, and happy for her…all but one.

Lance Alvers could kill! The girl he had a crush on since he met her was dating some loser! A football loser to be on the dot! And how dare he put it in his face! Robert had no idea what he was up against. 

Walking down the hallway, Lance kept his hands in his pocket, and head down. His life sucked! He couldn't get her to laugh, but some guy swept her off her feet in a minute! Walking down he heard some voices; " can you believe she fell for it?" Duncan asked laughing. He heard Jean as well joining into it. 

" No way!" A no name man said.

" Yeah! She thinks she's all big now!" Robert cried, " wait until the dance! She'll be crying for her mommy!"

Lance couldn't believe it! That bastard was using his girl! Okay maybe she wasn't his girl…yet that was. So now he didn't have to beat this guy up for liking Kitty, he was gonna kill him for USING Kitty! He couldn't take it! The ground started to shake, until a hand touched his shoulder.

" Like Lance what are you like doing?" She whispered, " people are like around!"

" Kitty! I need to talk to you!" Lance cried, totally ignoring her statement.

" Hey Kitten!" 

" Robert!" She cried, " Lance I like got to go, Robert is going to walk me to class!" With that she turned around and continued down the hallway. Lance foamed before turning into Jean.

" Lance what are you doing?" Jean huffed, " Were you like listening in?" She asked acting like Kitty.

" Shut up Red! I'll get her filled in on the joke." Lance said narrowing his eyes.

" Trust me, she won't believe you, bye Lance have a great day." With that she left just like Kitty did.

' Think Lance, what are you going to do?' He thought to himself.

It was late at night, Lance was sitting in his room, phone to his ear. He was calling Kitty, and no one was picking up, " Hello?" Until now…

" Is Kitty there?"

" ALVERS! GO AWAY!" SLAM!

" DAMN YOU SUMMERS! I AM GONNA FREAKEN KILL YOU!! YOU GOT ME!?" Lance shouted, the whole house started to shake.

" YO LANCE STOP SHAKING!" Todd shouted, " I can't catch no flies!"

" Yeah! I am trying to eat!" Fred shouted.

" And I am trying to look at myself!" Pietro joined in before running into the room, " does the baby need his dipper changed?"

" Go away Pietro! I got 48 hours to figure out a problem, and I don't need your fat lips moving!"

" Ouch! Baby sure is mad tonight! Did Kitty dis you at the mall again? Or maybe she didn't return your calls, or maybe even yet…she told you loud and clear she doesn't love you!"

" Shut up! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lance shouted, as he grabbed Pietro by the shirt and tossed him out of the room.

Pietro sat there confused, what the hell just happened? One minute he was laughing the next on his butt! Man Lance sure as hell was pissed!

" I like so know!" Kitty cried, she was walking with Jean and Rogue looking at dresses. Xavier forced Rogue into coming with them to the mall. 

" Yeah, Duncan is renting a limo for the four of us!" Jean said with a smile. Rogue rolled her eyes and slowly followed.

" Pst! Rogue come here!" Pietro whispered Rogue turned and saw him. Crouched down behind some dresses. Rolling her eyes once more she walked over.

" What are ya doing?" She asked.

" I need to talk to you!"

" Didn't Ah tell ya none of this meeting in public crap?" 

" I know! But it's about Lance!" He protested, " something is really wrong, and I need you to help me."

" Ya mean Ah got to do the dirty work, why ya play the flirt with the cheerleaders? Hell no!"

" No it's not like that!" Pietro cried, " Lance said the 'F' word last night! And he caught me! ME! THE GREAT PIETRO! Something happened, and I need help!"

" Ah think he might be mad that she is dating Robert." Rogue said checking if Kitty or Jean noticed that she was gone.

" No I think it's more! Like he knows something."

" Ah keep my ears open." She below him a kiss before leaving to rejoin the other girls looking at dresses.

Kitty sat on her bed talking away to Robert, " Yeah, I like so can't wait!"

" Kitty!" Rogue cried, " Ah want to go to sleep!" 

" I am sorry Robert, my like roommate wants to like go to sleep. So I like totally have to get off." Kitty said, " yeah like see you tomorrow." With that the phone was hung up.

" Kitty can Ah talk to ya?" Rogue asked, ' now how to do this…' she wondered making her way to the bed as Kitty nodded her head. " I am like in love with this guy and I don't think he likes me."

" Well why do you like think that?" 

" He ignores me, and won't talk to me." She explained, ' untrue.' She thought.

" Well try a conversation with him. It might end up working in the end."

" Like you and Lance?" Kitty's eyes went wide.

" You mean this conversation was about that!?" Kitty cried, " how the heck can I love Lance!? He's annoying, involved with himself, but he tries to make me feel better…"

" See Ah knew you liked him. Ya need to give him a chance." With that Rogue went to bed.

'She's right.'

The next day Kitty walked to class to see Lance punch Robert. " Like LANCE!" Kitty cried, "how could you do that!?"

" Kitty! He's using you! He doesn't love you! I love you!" The hallway went to silence.

" I am like sorry Lance, you aren't who I thought you were." With that Kitty and Robert left as the hallway broke into laughter.

'She doesn't get it…no one does.' He thought before leaving.

Lance sat outside of the beat down house. His cigarette in one hand, a beer bottle in the other. A knife sat on the ground near him. His right wrist dripped of blood as it made it's way into the beer. ' How the hell could I love someone like that?' He wondered, "no! I will not let her control my life! She isn't the girl!" Covering his hand again with his glove. Slitting his wrist was a daily thing for him. That was until he met Kitty. He wore his gloves to cover the scares of his past.

'How could he go and do something like that?' Kitty wondered, ' I thought he was different.' She made her way down the street. Realizing where she was she looked up. She could see Lance from her spot. Sighing she kept going until she got to the door.

" Is like Lance home?" She asked, though knowing the answer.

" Yeah hang on." Pietro left and came back, " he doesn't want to talk to you. He wants you out of his life."

" Tell him, I am like sorry. And he really means a lot to me." Pietro nodded, but, hearing the phone ring, he put the message aside.

Today! Yes today was the big day! Kitty got up early and decided to leave school early to get her hair done. Making her way down the stairs she ran into Scott, "like hi!"

" Kitty, why hasn't Lance call for you?" Scott asked. Lance used to call every ten minutes to see if she needed a ride or something.

" Don't know! I got to much things to do!" With that she ran to the waiting car outside.

Lance walked down the hallway, like he did everyday. Jean and Duncan could be heard, but he didn't care. No Kitty was out of his life. Let them play the joke on her. Looking up he saw Kitty.

" Like hi Lance." She said, waving slowly, " can I like talk to you?"

" Go away." He mumbled walking passed her.

" But like Lance!"

" I SAID GO AWAY!" The ground shook once, before Lance made his exit. Kitty stood there shock.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" She cried, tears wanted to fall, but no, she wouldn't let them.

It was time; Kitty was dressed up in an expensive gown. She got a loan from her parents to buy it. She gave up three years of gifts to buy it. But it was worth it. The long sparkly gown stock to her like a glove. Her hair piled up with corn rolls. Her make-up done fancy enough to make the Queen of England jealous. 

Jean gave her a smile before answering the door. There stood Robert and Duncan. " Hey all!" Robert said.

" Seems like a jerk to me." Logan mumbled his daughter giggled as his wife smacked him.

" Don't mind him, have a good time." Ororo said glaring at her husband, " he'll be on the couch tonight."

" WHAT?"

The teenagers laughed before leaving. Rogue soon came down; " Ah got to go out. Be home before midnight." With that she left.

" Is she going to the dance?" Ororo asked, Logan shrugged before watching the movie with their daughter.

"Lance you have to go!" Rogue cried, " Ah know she loves you!"

" I am not going!" Lance snapped, " and she doesn't!"

" She said to me she cares about you!" Pietro said, just remembering the message.

" She what!?"

" Yesterday, when you wouldn't come down to see her. She told me to tell you that she cared about you." Pietro repeated.

" Shit!" Lance shouted, " I am so stupid!"

" What?!" Both Rogue and Pietro shouted.

" Jean, Duncan, and Robert planned on making a joke of Kitty tonight!" With that Lance ran out of the house and into his jeep. He made his way down the drive way and to the dance in about twenty minutes. Nothing was going to get into his way.

Kitty sat at the table waiting. Robert, Jean, and Duncan were gone. She was all alone. Robert didn't care for her she thought. But he was so cool!

" Ladies and gentle men! I came here today with Kitty!" Robert announced, " please light her up!" Instead of light coming to her, ketchup, mustard, and other junk came falling on her. Kitty stood up and screamed. " Like really Kitty, anyone would want you!"

" I do." Lance said appearing behind Robert. " And no one messes with that cat!" Lance punched him in the face.

" Damn you Alvers!" Duncan shouted, he went to run at him only to be stopped by Rogue and Scott.

" Ah don't think so." Taking her glove off she punched Duncan in the face. She took some of his energy away as well.

" Rogue!" Jean cried. Kurt, Evan, and Pietro stopped her.

" Nope." They all said shaking their heads, " not happening!"

Kitty was outside; her life at school was ruined. It took a second and now what. She sat there crying until a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up she saw Lance standing there with the others. " Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

" My like life is ruined! I am totally died now!" She cried before getting up. She fell on him crying.

" It'll be okay. Don't worry." He whispered. He motioned for the others to leave them alone. " I still love you Kitty. And that'll never change."

" Really?" She asked looking up at him with big eyes of hope. Lance smiled and nodded his head. " Thank you so much!"

" HE WHAT!?" Logan shouted, " Robert is a dead man!" 

" Logan please, calm down. We don't need you to go and kill him. Lance took care of that." Ororo said to her husband. " Now please calm down."

Logan huffed before taking a seat. He sat there annoyed, but listened to his wife. Kitty was sound asleep on the couch. Lance had dropped her off ten minutes ago. 

Saturday, it was the day after the huge dance. Kitty was sitting in her room, board out of her mind. She didn't want to leave, if she did, she might run into Jean. Xavier had grounded her from the phone, mall, and anything fun besides school. Jean was pretty pissed off about it. hearing the phone ring Kitty picked it up, " hello?"

" Hey kitten! How are you this lovely morning?" Lance asked.

" Better then yesterday."

" Well see, I was wondering…"

" Yeah?"

" Would you like to go on a date?"

" I would love too." Kitty said with a smile as she and Lance planed it out.

The end! Oh my gosh wasn't it cute? Okay don't lie! I see ya face! Please review! Later all!


End file.
